This invention relates to devices for simulating the electrical characteristics of components, particularly electrical, electronic or electro-mechanical components.
It is known, when teaching students of, for example, automotive engineering, to use a component which has part of its outer surface cut away or sectioned so as to show the internal construction of the component. A device of this nature is expensive to manufacture and is not usually capable of reproducing the electrical characteristics of the component. In order to demonstrate the electrical characteristics, it is therefore necessary also to provide an operational component from which electrical measurements may be taken.